Okashi
by Lomiashi
Summary: Siapa juga yang mau balas dendam dengan permen-permen yang manis?


Okashi

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Requested by **Irinaa27**

Warning:

Gak ada yang aneh, serius. Kayak biasa aja /terserah

.

.

 _Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiildari fanfiksi ini. Semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan._

.

.

[RequestLog_01_03]

.

.

.

.

"Permen-permen yang maniiisss!"

Taufan membuka pintu rumah dengan perasaan gembira dan tak sabar. Bahkan mengucapkan salam dengan nada ceria. Tak ada yang menjawab, tetapi Taufan tetap dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Terlebih lagi dia ingat kalau saudara-saudaranya tidak ada di rumah, kecuali satu orang.

Langkah kaki ditujukan ke arah dapur, diiringi senandung dari mulut Taufan yang tak berhenti. Benar-benar dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Seseorang–yang sebelumnya sendiri di rumah–mengamati sambil bersembunyi. Sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menghampiri Taufan.

Bungkusan berisi banyak permen diletakkan dalam lemari. Pintu lemari ditutup, setelahnya bergumam, "Blaze lagi keluar yah."

Seseorang yang memerhatikan, Blaze, agak terkejut. Mengapa namanya disebut? Apa Taufan ingin membalas perbuatan Blaze sebelumnya? Kalau memang benar, sepertinya Blaze tak bisa lama-lama berada di rumah ini.

 _Oke_ , itu berlebihan.

"Kalo begitu, aku mandi aja deh."

Setelah bergumam lagi, Taufan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Blaze buru-buru mencari tempat sembunyi, untung tidak ketahuan. Gerak-gerik Taufan kembali diperhatikan. Diakhiri kala pandangan tak lagi dapat menjangkau.

"Keliatannya seneng banget. Semoga bukan karena merencanakan balas dendam."

Sebentar...

Memang ada apa dengan mereka?

oOo

Seharian ini Blaze mati-matian menghindari Taufan. Rasanya tidak ingin bertemu dulu. Apalagi rasa bersalah masih menjalar di hati. Ingin meminta maaf, tetapi urung dilakukan. Tingkah Taufan kemarin cukup mencurigakan bagi Blaze. Rasanya harus berhati-hati dulu ada di dekat Taufan. Menghindar lebih dipilih Blaze, _sih_.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin itu...

" _Blaze, minta dong!"_

 _Blaze menggeleng, menjauhkan keripik kentangnya dari Taufan. Si iris safir cemberut dan berusaha mengambil bungkusan keripik itu. Sejenak kegiatan menonton televisi terganggu._

" _Pokoknya gak mauuu!"_

" _Kok gak sih?"_

" _Keripik kentangnya tinggal ini doang. Lagipula, Taufan perasaan gak pernah bagi-bagi makanan juga."_

" _Oh, oke."_

 _Eh?_

 _Blaze melempar tatapan heran. Mengikuti arah perginya Taufan. Sang kakak keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dua kata terakhir itu membuat Blaze khawatir. Jujur, tadi Blaze niatnya hanya bercanda. Sama sekali tidak serius. Aneh juga melihat Taufan terbawa perasaan begitu._

 _Apa kata-katanya kelewatan?_

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Blaze makin merasa bersalah. Akhirnya, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di kamar. Tak berani keluar seperti biasa, kebetulan juga hari ini libur. Bahkan dari tadi pagi, melakukan hal-hal di luar kamar dengan mengendap-endap.

"Gempa, kamu liat Blaze, gak?"

Ah, suara Taufan di depan kamar Blaze. Sontak membuat si empunya kamar bersembunyi di balik pintu. Menguping sekaligus berjaga-jaga kalau kamarnya diperiksa.

"Blaze yah. Tadi sih lagi makan malam duluan."

"Makan malam duluan? Blaze kenapa sih dari tadi pagi aneh begitu."

 _Karena kamu, Taufan._

Taufan melanjutkan ucapan dengan nada kecewa, "Padahal aku pengen ketemu."

 _Mau apa_ _–_ _?_

"Sudah cek kamarnya?"

"Oh, belum. Ini mau cek kok."

Bersiaga, Blaze tetap berdiri di balik pintu. Pintu perlahan dibuka setelah Taufan berucap, "Blaze, aku buka yah."

Isi kamar tanpa seorang pun di dalamnya ditangkap iris safir. Taufan masuk beberapa langkah, membuat Blaze berkeringat dingin. Iris safir itu menyapu seisi ruangan. Memastikan apakah benar-benar tidak ada orang di dalam.

"Gak ada yah."

Desahan kecewa Taufan dapat didengar Blaze. _Segitu pengennya ketemu?_ Tak habis pikir, Taufan ingin melakukan apa untuk balas dendam? Sepertinya, memang harus minta maaf sekarang, ya? Iya! Itu harus!

Seiring dengan itu, Taufan menutup pintu. Tepat sebelum Blaze keluar dari persembunyian.

"Besok mungkin ketemu, Taufan."

"Yaudah deh."

Sepertinya, minta maafnya ditunda dulu. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat menurut Blaze.

oOo

Hela napas panjang mengisi tengah malam. Blaze tak menyangka ia akan terbangun, karena lapar. Tentunya karena tadi terlalu cepat makan malam. Jam digital dilirik. Terpampang jelas empat angka di sana. Pukul 01:03.

Dengan malas, dipaksa diri bangkit dari kasur. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan diri kelaparan. Apalagi kembali tidur dengan perut lapar itu cukup sulit. Lagipula, jam segini Taufan tak mungkin masih terbangun, 'kan?

Pintu kamar dibuka dan diperhatikan apakah keadaan aman atau tidak. Yakin sudah aman, dilangkahkan kaki dengan gontai ke dapur. Di meja makan sama sekali tidak ada makanan. Beralih memeriksa kulkas, hanya ada bahan mentah. Lemari menjadi tempat berikutnya yang diperiksa.

Blaze teringat sesuatu, Taufan meletakkan bungkusan isi permen di sini waktu itu. Ternyata benar, Blaze menemukannya. Bahkan masih utuh.

Diperiksa isi bungkusan itu. Isinya kebanyakan permen bola-bola cokelat. Sejenak, Blaze heran. "Ini buat apa? Banyak begini lagi."

Sebuah spekulasi mendadak terbersit. _Pasti buat balas dendam, kan? Mending kumakan, deh!_

Dan saat itu juga, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung dimakan permen-permen itu.

"Enak!"

Awalnya hanya ingin menghabiskan, berakhir menjadi dengan senang hati memakan permen-permen itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Blaze juga jarang makan yang manis-manis.

"Blaze?"

 _Tunggu..._

 _Suaranya.. kayak kenal._

"Taufan?!"

Blaze salah lihat, 'kan? Yang tengah berdiri di depan dapur itu bukan Taufan, 'kan? Katakan kalau Blaze salah lihat dan itu hanya kembarannya yang lain!

"Oh, bener. Akhirnya ketemu. Susah banget mau ketemu padahal serumah."

Blaze membatu di tempat. Dirinya tak salah lihat. Itu benar-benar Taufan. Iris Taufan kemudian mengikuti arah tangan Blaze. Tersenyum dan mendengus geli. Langkah kaki Taufan memasuki dapur. Didudukkan diri di kursi makan. Blaze masih tak bergerak.

"Blaze, lanjut dimakan juga gapapa."

Eh?

"Bo-boleh?"

Duh... Bahkan Blaze sampai kikuk. Padahal Taufan terlihat tidak akan melakukan hal yang dikhawatirkan Blaze. Bahkan Taufan tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Boleh kok. Kan niatnya emang buat bagi-bagi sama Blaze."

 _"... Lagipula, Taufan perasaan gak pernah bagi-bagi makanan juga."_

Kata-kata itu mendadak terbersit di benak Blaze. Mendadak rasa bersalah makin menguar di hati.

"Taufaann!" Blaze langsung menerjang Taufan, memeluk erat. Melepas begitu saja bungkusan permen tadi. Taufan terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba ini. "Maaf! Omonganku waktu itu cuma bercanda kok! Maafin akuuu!"

"Oh..." Tawa Taufan terdengar jelas di telinga Blaze. Agak geli juga ternyata adik kembarnya itu ternyata menganggap ia marah. "Jadi karena itu kamu menghindar dariku terus?"

Anggukan menjadi balasan dengan pelukan yang tak dilepas. Taufan mengusap lembut kepala Blaze. "Aku gak marah kok. Aku mendadak keluar rumah soalnya pengen beli sesuatu buat dibagi dengan Blaze."

Blaze melepas pelukan kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa...?" Heran juga dengan Taufan. Padahal kata-katanya waktu itu terdengar cukup menyakitkan.

"Karena kupikir omongan Blaze bener juga. Dan akhirnya aku beli permen deh. Soalnya Blaze keliatan jarang makan yang manis-manis."

Ah...

"Maaf, Taufan."

"Gapapa kok." Taufan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil bungkusan permen tersebut. "Ayo makan bareng."

Senyum terpatri dengan jelas. Blaze agak terharu juga melihatnya. Anggukan kembali menjadi balasan, "Uhm!"

Kedua saudara kembar itu duduk bersampingan. Menikmati permen di tengah malam. Blaze tampak sangat menikmati manisnya permen. Walau besok harus pergi ke sekolah.

"Gimana, Blaze? Enak?"

"Enak!"

"Habis ini semoga tenang yah, Blaze. Soalnya kumasukin racun."

"Eehh?! Taufan tegaaa!"

"Gak kok, bercanda. Ehehe... Muka kagetmu lucu deh, Blaze. Hahaha!"

"Taufan jahat!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: fanfiksi pertama di tahun ini!

Serius, menulis hubungan Taufan dan Blaze itu cukup susah. Yang jadi masalah tentu Blazenya. Aku gak bisa bikin Blaze sama dengan Api. Karena Taufan dengan Angin pun beda banget! Dan lagi, Blaze belum bener-bener muncul di canon. Jadi, headcanon bertebaran~ oh iya, Taufan di sini juga agak susah kuhandle karena Blazenya TT berkali-kali hampir kelepasan Taufan kutulis bersikap kayak di depan Api orz

Tapi, semoga yang request puas deh :') huhuhu ini pun lama banget baru kukerjain. Maafkan akuuu!

Dan, selamat tahun baru walau agak telat!

Tentu saja tahun ini jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~

 **~Lomiashi pada tanggal 4 Januari 2018**


End file.
